1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to heat collector systems, and in particular to heat collector systems for electronic displays.
2. State of the Art
The prior art predominately includes convective heat transfer systems for electronic displays. These systems of the past generally attempt to remove heat from the electronic components in a display through as many sidewalls of the display as possible. In order to do this, the systems of the past have incorporated fans for moving air past the components to be cooled and out of the display. In some cases, the heated air is moved into convectively thermal communication with fins. Some of the past systems have also utilized conductive heat transfer from heat producing components directly to heat conductive housings for the electronics. In these cases, the housings have a large surface area, which is in convective communication with ambient air outside the housings. Thus, heat is transferred convectively or conductively to the housing and is then transferred into the ambient air from the housing by natural convection.
While such heat transfer systems have enjoyed a measure of success in the past, improvements to displays have called for greater cooling capabilities.